


Perihal Bangku

by bucinchaengie



Series: Trio Sebangku (Yerim, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung) [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucinchaengie/pseuds/bucinchaengie
Summary: Kok bisa jadi sebangku sih?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Trio Sebangku (Yerim, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916836
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Perihal Bangku

Sistem duduk kelas XI IPA 3 emang aneh. Alih-alih ngebiarin tiap murid buat duduk menjauh satu sama lain anak kelas ini lebih milih buat ngatur tempat duduk mereka bertiga-bertiga, jadi dua kolom empat baris. Padahal kursi dan meja yang disediain pihak sekolah _typical_ _solo chair table set_ gitu.

Awalnya sih itu karena usulan guru Fisika pas ada tugas kelompok bertiga-bertiga, biar gampang buat diskusi katanya.

Tapi pas tugas kelompoknya beres itu posisi bangku masih tetep begitu. Padahal itu posisi bikin mereka ribet karena harus atur ulang sebelum dan sesudah ulangan harian.

Gak papa kata mereka, yang penting nyaman.

Saking nyamannya itu posisi duduk sama sekali gak berubah dari hari pertama sekolah ampe satu semester udah lewat. Begitu juga sama _chairmate-_ nya.

Ngomong-ngomong guru fisikanya rajin. Iya serajin itu sampe ngasih projek sebulan di hari pertama sekolah.

Diantara 8 pasangan _chairmate_ di kelas itu, ada Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, ama Yerim.

Awalnya mereka jadi _chairmate_ lucu juga sih.

Jadi Tzuyu, Yerim, Lucas, Renjun, sama Jeno yang notabene pengurus OSIS ceritanya masuk kelas lebih lambat dari yang lain karena harus nge-MPLS anak baru. Sedangkan Chaeyoung yang waktu itu datang telat otomatis gak dapet pasangan duduk maupun kelompok karena jumlah murid kelas XI IPA 3 yang pas ada 24.

Dan pas masuk kelas, ketiga cowok anak OSIS itu bukannya melirik Chaeyoung, malah milih buat duduk di bangku lain. Ya lagipula itu mana mau kan mereka duduk bareng cewek sendiri, ngaco.

Jadi dengan terpaksanya dia harus duduk sekaligus sekolompok bareng dua cewek dengan reputasi gak main main. Tzuyu, temen satu eskulnya, atasan dia di majalah sekolah, yang galaknya minta ampun, berbanding terbalik sama wajahnya. Dan Yerim, anak dance cover yang cukup sering nge- _cover boy dance_ -nya artis korea.

[]

Awalnya sih seorang Son Chaeyoung terpaksa harus duduk bareng Tzuyu dan Yerim.

Tapi jadinya dia malah gak bisa dan gak mau duduk di bangku lain kecuali sama kedua cewek itu.

Ya buktinya sekarang. Bocah dengan rambut sebahu itu masih natap tajem Haechan yang duduk diantara Tzuyu dan Yerim, posisi yang udah dia klaim. Padahal di depan udah ada Pak Rahmat, guru biologi kesayangan anak-anak.

"Itu bangku _urang_ anjir." Chaeyoung manyun.

Tzuyu sih adem ayem aja, cuman Yerim udah natep Haechan terus ngomong, "Duduk ditempatmu gih."

"Gak mau ah, kagak ada temen," tolak Haechan, _patner in crime_ -nya dia—Jaemin dan Dino—emang lagi dispen karena ada lomba basket di kota sebelah.

"Ya jangan ngambil tempat duduk _urang_ juga, nyet." Protes Chaeyoung.

"Dibilangin gak mau."

"Eh si bocah." Yerim dengan tanpa dosanya nyundul kepada Haechan.

"Chan, mending balik kebangkumu." Suara Tzuyu akhirnya keluar.

Haechan ngelirik Tzuyu, masih cantik sih, cuman wajahnya macam _expressionless_ gitu, serem.

Haechan langsung beresin buku-bukunya. Bikin Chaeyoung yang sedaritadi jongkok disebelah bangku nyengir kesenengan.

Begitu Chaeyoung duduk di tempatnya dia langsung ngeluarin buku biologi, sok rajin gitu. Padahal badannya malah langsung ngadep kanan dengan ekspresi kesenengan.

" _Thank's_ Tzuyu sayang," ucap Chaeyoung so imut. Tzuyu langsung _act like she want to vomit right away_ , sementara Yerim cekikikan.

"Bego sih make kesiangan," komentar Tzuyu yang lagi nulis penjelasan Pak Rahmat.

"Ya kan nganterin Kak Sengwan dulu beb," bales Chaeyoung.

"Kak Seungwan lagi di rumah emang?" Tanya Yerim.

"Iya, lagi liburan kan," jawab Chaeyoung.

Terus, dua orang itu tenggelam dalam dunia gossip kesayangan Chaeyoung.

Tzuyu gak peduli sih, dia lagi males ngegosip soalnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chaeyoung _noel_ * tangan Tzuyu terus Yerim ngomong.

"Eh Tzu, inget Kak Irene gak?"

Walau keningnya udah mengerut cem nenek nenek Tzuyu ngangguk, "Inget, itu OSIS 2014-2015 kan? Yang nge-LDKS kita?"

"Tuh kan manusia model Tzuyu juga inget. Son Chaeyoung aja yang gak inget kali."

"Ya mana _aing_ inget, orang bukan anak OSIS juga. Jangankan jadi pengurus OSIS deng, daftar juga enggak."

"Pokoknya Kak Irene itu pernah pacaran sama kakakmu loh. Kalo gak percaya tanya aja ke Kak Seungwan-nya langsung."

Ternyata acara bergosipnya belum selesai pemirsa.

Jam pelajaran pertama udah lewat dan kedua manusia jahanam itu masih sibuk bergosip.

Untung aja hari ini pelajaran Biologi, jadi gurunya Pak Rahmat yang baik hati.

Iya, saking baiknya meski meja di sudut kanan kepunyaan Chaeyoung, Yerim ama Tzuyu berisiknya minta ampun beliau tetep asyik ngejelasin sistem reproduksi manusia.

Iya, sebaik itu.

* _noel_ :Nyolek


End file.
